enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
James
James *First Appearance: Lift Bridge *Friends: Everyone (except enemies) *Enemies: Den, Dart, Greg and Lars, 'Arry and Bert, Logan, Trevor, Porter, Gator, Whiff, Percy, Diesel, Diesel 10, D199, D261 *Voiced By: ToonKriticY2K James is a vain red mixed-traffic engine that works on the Main Line. Bio James is a boastful engine who likes to show off. He loves to pull the Express whenever he gets the chance. He has mixed traffic duties on the main line, but often strives to only perform tasks he feels as important. James was brought to the railway to the railway to help out when there was a new engine needed. However, he was given wooden brakes and they burned up into flames as he was being pushed by his troublesome trucks when he was taking a goods train. He derailed at Dryaw and Thomas came to his rescue! James was sent to the Works to be mended and returned with a gleaming red paint job and a new boastful attitude to match! James became very conceited and had a number of misadventures including a top hat and some bootlaces. James was shut up in the shed but proved himself a really useful engine when he managed to help out with an extremely naughty goods train. He was then rewarded with the Express! James learnt sense since those escapades, but he is still rather fond of himself up in his smoke box! James was part of the "tender engines don't shunt" protest after Thomas went to run his branch line. James received his comeuppance when he had a run-in with some bees after he was rude to Duck, BoCo and Trevor. During The Fat Controller's meeting of the engines at Tidmouth, James was disgusted with the condition of the Kirk Ronan Water Towers, and even more appalled that Scruff insisted that "rust water builds character." During a frigid winter, James complained to Dart and Den about the cold and urged them to work faster. Dart teased him for boiler-aching, but secretly he was even colder than James! Eventually, when Dart had broken down on an icy ridge for most of the morning, it was James who had the last laugh when he came to his rescue! James had an "out of boiler experience" when his driver fell ill and a doctor accidentally dropped some psycho-active compounds into his smokebox! Just before he was supposed to pull the express too! James was very cross that Arry, Bert, Greg, and Lars were present at The Flying Scotsman's Welcome Celebration. James and Arthur made their way to the Canal of the Munitions Outpost when a tower exploded and almost took Arthur with it. Throughout all the excitement, he spent the whole catastrophe worrying about his paint! Persona James can be boastful, vain, snooty and obsessed with his appearance. He can appear to be bored and impatient in situations where things are not revolving around him. He can be dimissive of the smaller engines on the railway, but quite often he realizes that they are worthy of recognition. Appearances *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge, Splatter (cameo), Redemption (cameo), Feeling Lucky? (cameo), Snow Blind, Will Power, Cannon Fodder (cameo) *'Season 2:' James Goes on A Trip, Rock-Star, Munitions, Aura of Menace (cameo), Swashbuckler (cameo) *'Season 3: 'This Too Shall Pass (cameo), Perhaps He's Got a Corset, Logan Leaves his Mark Trivia *James' old model was seen in Feeling Lucky?, Redemption and the original versions of The Old Warrior, and Splatter. Gallery James fire.jpg|James in "Munitions". Duck and James.jpg|Duck and James. James is feeling funky. .jpg|James hallucinates|link=James James on psycho-active compounds.jpg|The work of the psycho-active compounds|link=James James returning to reality. .jpg James' fireman is ill.jpg James in Vicarstown Yards.jpg|James in Vicarstown Yards. FeelingLuckyhenryarthurandjames.png|James,Arthur,and Henry|link=Arthur Salty, James, Dart, and Den.jpg|James talks to Den and Dart|link=James Theenginesandproteusghost.png BoCo, Flying Scotsman, Gordon.jpg Vicarstown Yards.jpg File:AuraofMenace132.png James.png Logan Hector James.jpg James and Dennis.jpg LogansAdvice.jpg BufferBashing13.jpg BufferBashing4.jpg JamesandOliver.png Category:Characters Category:Steam Team Category:Red Engines Category:Main Line Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Express Engines